His Lovely Girl
by PointlessxWriter
Summary: A girl decides to be no one no more. And a man follows.
1. Chapter 1

At ten and 8, a girl had decided to be no one no more. The girl has served the many faced god and Jaqen H'ghar for many moons. And a girl has decided to take her own path and to be with her surving family where she belongs. A girl stood at the steps in front of the house of black and white, as she heard Jaqen behind her.

"It is a shame, a girl has many talents." Arya turned and faced the handsome man.

"A girl is no longer a girl but a woman grown." Jaqen smiled at that. Even after all this, he still sees her as a child.

"A girl has completed her training to work for the faceless god, a girl died moons ago, who dreamt of wolves and water dancing. A girl is a girl no longer."

"Who are you?" The man asked in a low voice, pulling her towards him so that nothing separated them. The man's jaw clenched tightly, as realization began to dawn on him. This would be his last moment with his lovely girl.

"Arya Stark of the House of Winterfell. Daughter of the Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark." She replied sharply, a girl refused to lie. She could not lie about herself any longer. The man released his hold on her as no one was beginning to storm away from him.

His lovely girl had given him a name. She named him Jaqen H'ghar, and though it was not his true name or his true face it felt true enough. The man often changed his face but she recognized him more than most, she could tell who he was whenever he disguised himself and vice versa.

"You will not come." A girl said to him, and though he did not reply she knew his answer. Jaqen had devoted himself to the many faced god, he could not leave. After all, how could he? And why would he? Jaqen had once been a father to a girl, he had also been a friend as well. And now that she was a woman grown, she had been hoping for something different. Something that she wasn't sure of herself but the feeling was there and it was growing stronger by the hour.

They stood like that for a while, both wrapped up in their own minds. Eventually no one spoke… "I will go." She said solemnly, Jaqen nodded in understanding, when they parted from their embrace. She was not the child he first saw no longer could she be mistaken for a boy, she had a woman's body now. And a man was well aware of that, but to a man a girl would always be his lovely girl.

They made their way to the front of the entrance to the city of Bravos where the two must part, when Jaqen noticed that the girl had gone off to retrieve needle. A gift she has received since she was a child. And he knew then, that the girl would never return to the house of black and white. Her heart belonged in Winterfell, it is where she must go and stay. A man was aware of that, a girl had a fire in her that can not be contained. She was a Stark with wolf blood flowing through her veins, and it was something neither of them could forget.

"Valar Morghulis." Arya said at last.

"Valar Dohaeris, " Jaqen replied quietly. Arya reached up and dared to press a small kiss to his lips. It was chaste, but lovely lovely because it came from his lovely girl. And with that, he watched his lovely girl turn away from a man, and away from the house of black and white, away from the many faced god.

A ghost of a smile swept across her cheeks as she parted away from Jaqen H'ghar.

She is finally a wolf again.

She is Arya Stark again.

Jaqen watched her fade away from him, his lovely girl left him.

The waif suddenly appeared before him, staring at Arya's departing figure coldly.

"She was never going to be one of us, as I suspected."

"It is a shame." A man replied.

"And now, I suspect that you will be leaving us as well."

"I leave the house of black and white in your care."

"And the many faced god?" The waif questions, but the man does not answer.

Without a glimpse backward he began to follow the girl. He left his god and followed Arya Stark. For her, he was willing to become no one no longer, he was willing to become Jaqen H'ghar and he had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya Stark passed the busy city streets of Braavos and eventually found large exporting ships to Westeros. One of them stood out to Arya, it was a grand ship with banners of burgundy and gold that waved magestically against the wind. It was as though it were calling to her… and it was comforting to her. According to the captain of the ship it was famed for transporting horses and his father had deemed it appropriate to name it after a dark bay horse in the Dorthraki language.

The Cegage… She walked toward it bravely, trying to poorly mask any uncertainty of trying to establish a cabin on her own. She only carried a small bag of coins and her needle with her, and that was all she needed. Her eyes scanned and spotted a group of men on the dock heavily discussing business matters when she decided to speak with one of them.

"The winds will be heading west! And west we must go you ignorant fool!" An old, heavy belly man chortled while slapping the back of the head of a younger lad her age.

"But capn'…" She harshly tapped the back of the old fat man who turned around and looked down at her in surprise.

"And who might you be?"

"I want a cabin." The two men glanced at each other and laughed at her face.

"There's no room lassie, an' besides it what would a girl like you want to travel with a ship full of only men for?" He chortled, nearly choking on his own laughter.

"What's it to you? I have the money. If you don't want to give me a cabin, I can sleep elsewhere on the ship, anywhere really."

The captain glanced at the strange girl wearing male's breeches.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't help you." The girl eyes hardened at the man before deciding to toss a small brown bag of golden coins at him. The coins in the bag chimed for a moment as the man caught it, he couldn't help but stare down at it in surprise. He took out a coin, and stared at it in awe struck, these coins were rare in Westeros. The man only knew one group who had this special coin, his colloused hands couldn't help but shake as he held it. And as if she confirmed his thoughts, it was then that Arya took that as her cue to lean forward and whisper in his ear.

"Valar morghulis." She leaned back and waited for his response.

"Yes." The captain murmured sadly.

"All men must die, but you're not a man." He said with a grin, as Arya fought the smile that stretched her face.

"Come…I welcome you to my ship, you will be taking the captain's cabin since as I said before all rooms are taken. But not for the capn'." He chortled. Arya grimaced as his beafy fingers curled against her backside.

"Tyrio!" He barked. A short, lean and skinny man jumped at the sound of his voice and clumsily rushed over while carrying two baskets.

"Y-yes, c-capn'!?"

"…show the girl to my quarters. She will be sailing with us." He rasped as he pushed her towards him. One of the baskets almost fell from his hands but Arya quickly caught it and decided to help the poor man out.

"Y-you don't n-need to do that." He said as he tried to reach for the basket but Arya just smiled and started walking on to the ship anyways.

Arya couldn't help but marvel at the vastness of the ship as its sails rose high in the air as the proud mares were loaded. Over twenty were loaded onto the ship, each of them wickedly magnificent, but the possibility of at least 10 dying among the sea voyage was still as true as her nameday. The horses took Arya to remembering Stranger; the hound's horse back when she was at the tender age of 12. Even now, Arya has never seen fairer manes until this day. Their beauty was astonishing, so much so that it could shame a rose.

Arya loved her family more than life but she had lost many of them at some point in her life. She was more than certain that most were brutally slaughtered, but she can still feel the Stark blood running through her veins. It stood tall and proud, that it had her hairs rising, she was certain that some of her remaining family had to be alive and well in Westeros. And Arya was bound to find out.

She was determined to reunite with what little family she had left. And with that thought in mind, Arya thanked Tyrio for showing her the room and decided to explore the ship. Seagulls were flying overhead, as a cool breeze draped over her shoulders. But it was a nice chill.

"A girl is hesitant." A surprised gasp threatened to escape her lips but she held it back with a smile. Jaqen has always been as quick as a snake, and as quite as an insect roaming the ground.

"And a man is being untrue."

Arya has first seen Jaqen when she had to disguise herself as a boy and when she was no one Arya still felt that she was Arya beneath each skin. Jaqen has not only become her mentor, a father figure, and a friend. He has become a part of her, she first saw him as 'arry when a man decided to give a girl three names…three lives in which he owed to the many faced god. She had not realized it then but by saving him she had broken not just a cage but a part of Jaqen himself.

As they boarded the ship getting ready to sail west…Arya couldn't help but hope if they would still remember her. Her siblings, Sansa and Jon. Though Jon was a bastard son, he still felt like a brother to her. Would their reunion still feel the same when they were children? Or will they meet as if they were strangers?

Arya didn't know the answer to that, and decided to let the gods decide what will happen to her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

At eight and ten, it would be clear to any man's eyes that Arya was no longer a little girl but a woman grown. She was far from the boyish girl that Jaqen had grown accustomed to seeing. Though she was still small, she had a big heart and a sharp tongue to match it. Her body had gone from a child like body to a woman's body. She had full breasts and hips, her facial features had softened with age and her once short hair has now grown down to her waist.

In the House of Black, no man or woman was to be considered by their gender. They were to be no one, and yet Arya was still someone. Her wolf blood ran proudly through her veins and shone through her eyes. And though, Arya was not a classic beauty, there was till something so undeniably comely about his lovely girl.

"Jaquen?" The lovely girl asked.

"Yes?"

"Will I ever know what you true face looks like, or know your real name?" A smirk played against Jaqen's lips.

"A girl has already seen a man's face in more ways than one." He mused as a scoff slipped past her lips.

"That's not a real answer and you know it." She scolded playfully.

"Who a man once was, is not as important as who a man will become."

Resting a friendly hand on her shoulder, he turned her towards him. Arya wished that she could secretly hug her teacher but she couldn't.

"Still. Can I ever see you true face?" Instead of answering her, Jaqen gave her a soft chaste kiss on her forehead. She stood in a somewhat relaxed position on the ship as the cold breeze nipped at her cheeks and as the sun began to set. Gingerly, he reached out and the ends of her that fanned her face and tucked it behind her ear sending chills down Arya's spine. His intentions to her were unclear, and though she has never once been with a man she still had somewhat of an idea as to what was going to happen next.

In her heart of hearts, she knew it was all just wishful thinking on her part though.

"Must a girl go back to Winterfell?" He whispered.

"There must always be a Stark at Winterfell." She answered him.

Leaning in, his lips were warm and inviting as they softly brushed against hers, and as his tongue probed her mouth open. She stood rigid at first, seeing as this was her first kiss. Arya has never known a man, but it was clear that her attraction to Jaqen was reciprocated. She stood still, even when his tongue touched hers, something fluttered in her belly and as a strange new sensations swept over her. Cautiously and as though her body had a mind of its own she moved upward and rose on her tip toes to meet his mouth, her hands resting on his shoulders. Not knowing where else to put them. He broke their kiss and caressed the side of her face.

"Then we will go to Winterfell."


End file.
